


Target

by haruka



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon
Genre: Amazon Trio, Amazoness Quartet, April Showers Challenge, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fish Eye never thought that one day HE would be their target ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target

TARGET (Sailormoon SS)

by Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

What am I doing here?

That one thought resounded in Hawk Eye's mind repeatedly as he made his silent way through the branches of the tree. He didn't remember making a conscious decision to take his natural form of a hawk, nor could he recall flying to this particular tree by the secluded bathing pool. Yet here he was, peering through the thick cover of vines and leaves, down to where a lone figure stood beneath the waterfall. Reverting to his pointed-ear, mid-way form between human and hawk, he set his ruby eyes on the slender beauty who had yet to notice his presence.

What am I doing here?

When had it started, this secret fascination with his former partner-in-crime and present friend? Before their escape from the Dead Moon Circus certainly. Before he began seeking older women as targets, claiming their money was what interested him. Tiger Eye insisted that young women were the way to go, and Fish Eye ... well, women just weren't of interest to him at all. Was that when he first noticed how expressive those pretty blue eyes were and how his smile outshone the sun? Hawk Eye wasn't sure, but somewhere between their awakening in the Circus and the day they left it forever, Fish Eye became as pleasing to gaze upon as any female. Now, as he watched the exquisite blue-haired boy bathe, Hawk Eye finally had the answer to his original question.

He was there to do more than just look.

Fish Eye had no inkling of his interest. Not after the way he and Tiger Eye both insisted that they were straight, and that neither of them would ever find him attractive. He'd suspected at that time that Fish Eye was disappointed, maybe even a little hurt, but he'd continued with their mission, ignoring the female targets and focusing solely on young men. He'd wanted more than to find Pegasus--his search was for true love. Hawk Eye had seen him shot down again and again, never realizing that his own partner secretly felt his pain along with him. Since their escape back to the Amazon, however, Fishie had lost the dispirited look that haunted his lovely features. He was happy again, and Hawk Eye debated with himself whether he had the right to interfere with that inner peace.

Fish Eye turned under the waterfall and tilted his head back, eyes closed, allowing the steady stream to rinse his hair. The sky-blue mass hid his back entirely, allowing only a seductive peek of butt curve. Hawk Eye could feel his own body responding to the sight. Even his hands tingled within the sheath of their gloves with desire to touch that ivory skin. How much longer could he hold back?

Not for the first time he wished he could ask for Tiger Eye's advice on the situation. However, that was out of the question. The tall, vain, half-tiger could understand desire in general, but never could he advise or condone the need for another male. Especially not for Fish Eye, whom both he and Hawk Eye had delighted in teasing for his same-sex preference. No, Tiger Eye would either laugh or get mad at him should he ever admit to the need that threatened to consume him.

Hawk Eye moved to another branch, then froze as he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Tearing his gaze from Fish Eye's tantalizing shower, he scanned the brush and reeds below for another glimpse of motion. Just when he'd begun to think he imagined it, but he saw it again and zeroed in. An audible gasp escaped him as he recognized the long blonde hair and pointed ears of Tiger Eye in his mid- way form. At the moment he spotted him, Tiger Eye had been staring intently through the brush at Fish Eye, drinking him in like a dry martini.

Hawk Eye recognized that expression--he'd seen it in his own mirror—but never for a moment thought it would appear on Tiger Eye's handsome face.

He sat back for a second to consider this revelation. Initial shock gave way to shrugging acceptance. Why should he be surprised that his blonde partner would find Fish Eye attractive? No doubt Tiger Eye would be as stunned to learn of his desire for the little half-fish. Of course, it was possible that Tiger Eye was simply a voyeur, fascinated by Fish Eye's graceful movements under the cleansing waterfall. He may never consider acting on his desire, the way Hawk Eye was. The thing to do was find out.

\--

As a member of the feline family, Tiger Eye loved fish. In general, however, that love was limited to mealtimes. The sexy Changechild in the bathing pool represented the exception to that rule. Then again, Fish Eye was never merely a fish--he was a human, too. A human with dreams and desires, wants and needs. Tiger Eye could relate to that, since Fish Eye was both his desire and his need.

When they were known as the Amazon Trio, serving the Dead Moon Circus, there had been a necessity to shunning Fish Eye, even mocking him. They had a job to do, and although they didn't always perform to Zirconia-sama's standards, they always gave each assignment their best shot. How would that have been possible if he hinted to Fish Eye that he lusted after him? He'd scorned the blue-eyed beauty for going after male targets, not because he himself was so repulsed, but out of jealousy. The thought of another man touching Fish Eye set his fur on end. Fortunately, none of the targets responded to his attempts at seduction and he always ended up back at the Circus bar with he and Hawk Eye.

Now they were free in their native Amazon, and Fish Eye was still a virgin. Tiger Eye knew this for a fact, as his sensitive nose could easily detect the untouched in a crowd, let alone a jungle clearing. However, Fish Eye would not remain pure for long if he had anything to say about it. He'd been waiting for this day ever since he first watched Fishie put make-up on in preparation for his target-of-the-day. He and Hawk Eye had both blushed at that time, but neither really discussed it. How could he talk to Hawk Eye about this, anyway? The half-hawk would laugh him out of the Amazon. Even worse, he might tell Fish Eye, and then any chance would be lost. Which was why he was here, prowling amongst the brush like the jungle cat he was, determining the best way to trap his prey.

"Hi!"

Tiger Eye leapt so far into the air he was surprised he didn't see orbiting satellites. He ducked back down into the brush and glared up at Hawk Eye, who stood over him grinning. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"The same thing you are, I'll bet," Hawk Eye crouched beside him and nodded toward Fish Eye. "Nice view, huh?"

Tiger Eye studied him with suspicion. Was Hawk Eye being serious, or was he trying to trick him into revealing something he could tease him for later? "The waterfall is pretty," he conceded carefully.

Hawk Eye winked. "So is what's under it.”

“Don't play games with me," Tiger Eye growled. "So I was watching Fish Eye bathe, so what? I think he's cute, all right?!"

"Hey, I'm not stroking your fur the wrong way, don't get uptight," Hawk Eye told him. "And I'm not playing games. This time, I'm dead serious." He looked past Tiger Eye to the slender figure in the water. "I want him."

His eyebrows shooting up, Tiger Eye gasped. "You can't! I want him, too! And I was here first!"

"Sorry, but I was up in the tree," Hawk Eye waved a hand at it. "I saw you approaching the pool, so technically, I was here first."

Tiger Eye stared at him for a moment, then folded his arms stubbornly. "Well, I'm not leaving!"

"Neither am I," Hawk Eye said calmly.

They held each other's gaze until Fish Eye stepped out from under the waterfall and began to swim languidly around in the bathing pool. That held their attention for several minutes before Hawk Eye finally sighed.

"Tigger," he said, using the nickname Fish Eye had bestowed on the blonde Changechild, "we have to discuss this rationally."

"Do you feel rational? I don't." Tiger Eye ran a hand through his long hair in frustration. "It was only today that I decided I couldn't stand it anymore. It was bad enough back with the Circus, but here it's impossible. Everytime I see him I want to ...." He let the words die in his throat, realizing Hawk Eye was nodding as if familiar to them. "You too?" he asked softly.

"I'm afraid so," the half-hawk admitted, scratching his head through the spiky pink hair. "Lately I've been having some very erotic dreams about him. I want those dreams to be my reality."

"I guess we do feel the same way," Tiger Eye grudgingly admitted. "So what are we going to do about it? We can't both have him."

"Why not?" Hawk Eye lifted an eyebrow. "I don't mind sharing him if you don't. And we're not in so-called civilization anymore. This is the jungle, where the fastest, strongest, and most cunning get what they want."

"So if we both want Fish Eye, we just go for it? Whether or not he objects?" Tiger Eye said thoughtfully.

Hawk Eye laughed, then quickly checked to make sure Fish Eye hadn't heard him. "You must be kidding," he said finally. "Why would Fish Eye object? He's been flirting with both of us since day one. Either he wants us or he was joking around."

"And if it's the latter?"

"Then he deserves what he gets." Hawk Eye grinned. "He should know it's dangerous to tease wild animals."

In the bough of a tree not far from where Hawk Eye had hidden, a pair of wide green eyes narrowed at the boys' exchange.

"I'd better tell the girls about this."

\--

The bathing pond was always so refreshing and relaxing. There were times when Fish Eye wished he could stay there forever, especially when he was under the waterfall. The steady stream blocked out all other sound and put him into a private world of peace and tranquility.

Because coming out from under the fall and back into reality was always such a shock, Fish Eye usually tempered it by swimming for a while afterwards. Swimming was something else he could do forever. But after all, he was half fish.

This time, though, something was different. As he drifted easily through the water, he kept having the feeling that something was wrong. Pausing, he surveyed his surroundings. Everything looked normal to him. So what was causing the weird tingling down his spine?

Maybe it was time to get out of the pond, he decided, and sidestroked to the water's edge. An outstretched hand appeared in front of his face, startling him. He looked up into Hawk Eye's handsome face.

"The bank is slippery. Let me help you."

Fish Eye was about to accept when he remembered that he was naked under the water. He took a moment to magic himself a two-piece bathing suit before allowing Hawk Eye to pull him out of the pond.

"Thank you," he said with a smile, turning to walk away from the water. He hesitated when he realized that Hawk Eye still had hold of his hand. His blue eyes rose to look curiously at the half-hawk. "Is something wrong?" he asked uncertainly.

"Not at all." Hawk Eye stepped closer, holding Fish Eye's hand in both of his. He brought it to his chest and gazed down at him with an expression Fish Eye had never seen before.

"Hawk Eye, what's going on? You're acting strangely."

"On the contrary, Fishie. I'm finally acting sensibly."

Before Fish Eye knew what was going on, he found himself crushed against Hawk Eye's powerful chest with one strong arm around his back. He looked up to demand an explanation, but was silenced by Hawk Eye's lips on his own.

The kiss was firm and insistent, something Fish Eye might not have minded under different circumstances. But to have his friend—the same one whom, along with Tiger Eye, had always made fun of his sexual preference--suddenly start taking liberties was too much. He began struggling against the iron band that was Hawk Eye's arm, trying to vocalize his objections. He was unable to emit more than a high-pitched squeak from under the pressure of Hawk Eye's lips. When he felt a stray hand cup one of his buttocks, confusion gave way to fury. He bit down on Hawk Eye's lower lip.

"Ow! Damn it!" Hawk Eye yelled, his grip on Fish Eye loosening. The smaller Changechild quickly shoved him away.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Fish Eye demanded. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"Not at all, pretty little Fishie," Hawk Eye wiped the blood from his lip and leered at him. "I've just finally realized what I've been missing all this time."

"I don't understand!" Fish Eye felt tears well in his eyes. Why was steady, dependable Hawk Eye acting as if he'd been possessed by a demon? What else could make him behave this way?

"You tried to show us how beautiful and desirable you are, but we wouldn't pay attention to you," Hawk Eye said, advancing slowly. "You can stop trying so hard now. Your message finally got through."

"Message?" Fish Eye repeated in confusion as he backed up in time with Hawk Eye's advance. "I haven't been sending any message."

"Oh yes, you have. Every time you made yourself up in front of us, or dressed provocatively, begging to be noticed. Remember that lovely little teddy you bought and modeled for us? We ignored you then, but I'd love to see it on you now."

"This is a joke, right?" Fish Eye asked, hoping that Hawk Eye would drop the lecherous act and come back to his senses.

"No joke, Fishie," Hawk Eye replied, his tone calm. "I'm finally taking you up on what you've been offering us all along."

Fish Eye took one more step back and found himself up against a barrier. A warm, firm barrier, with strong arms that wrapped around him from behind and blonde hair that whispered against his cheek.

"Hello, Fishie," purred a familiar voice.

"Tiger Eye," Fish Eye said in relief, "thank God you're here! Maybe you can talk some sense into Hawk Eye!"

"How can I do that, little fish?" Tiger Eye reasoned. "When I agree with everything he's said?"

"What?!" Fish Eye twisted in his arms to stare up at him in disbelief. The same hungry look was in Tiger Eye's steel-blue depths as in Hawk Eye's ruby ones.

"You'll be a good boy and co-operate, won't you?" Tiger Eye asked lightly, trailing a fingertip along Fish Eye's jawline. "If you don't, that would mean you're a tease."

"No!" Fish Eye protested, turning away from Tiger Eye intending to run, only to find Hawk Eye directly in front of him.

"He's right, Fishie," Hawk Eye said gently, sliding a hand over Fish Eye's hip. "You started it back at the circus, after all."

"We're sorry to have kept you waiting so long," Tiger Eye told him, leaning down to nibble at his shoulder.

"Stop it, both of you!" Fish Eye cried, squirming frantically to get out of the sandwich-like hold they had on him. They laughed in response.

"Keep it up, Fishie," Hawk Eye encouraged. "You don't know how erotic that is."

The words sent a chill through Fish Eye. "Will you two stop pawing me so we can discuss this rationally?!" he cried.

A hand--Fish Eye wasn't sure whose--slipped between his legs. He screamed in terror and used all his strength to wrench free from his friends. He tore off into the jungle, fear giving him speed. A moment later he could hear the sounds of pursuit.

Baka, baka, baka! Fish Eye cursed himself silently as he charged wildly through the trees and brush. How stupid of him to bolt for the jungle! Hawk Eye and Tiger Eye would be in their element here. No doubt they had already transformed into their animal selves and were closing in. One would cut him off from above while the other ran him down from behind. Why hadn't he gone into the water, where he was in control?

The raucous cry of a hawk told him that he would prove all-too-correct about the boys' strategy at any moment. Even knowing the fact was no help -- he couldn't double back now. He could sense the tiger's pursuit and expected to feel huge paws slam him to the ground if the hawk didn't reach him first. Fish Eye's lungs were bursting and his arms and legs worked on adrenalin alone. He couldn't go on much longer.

A blur of feathers swooped in front of him, changing instantly to Hawk Eye's mid-way form. Fish Eye skidded to a stop to avoid crashing into him, then whirled in place to see the tiger bearing down. It shimmered, changing into Tiger Eye's mid-way form at the height of a leap that landed him by Fish Eye.

"Fancy meeting you here," Tiger Eye remarked with a mischievous grin.

"You look tired, Fishie," Hawk Eye cajoled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you lie down and let us take care of you?"

Fish Eye knocked his hand away. "That kind of care I don't need!" he retorted.

"Ooo, our little fish has a lot of spunk, Tigger," Hawk Eye remarked teasingly.

"So he does," Tiger Eye agreed, playing with a lock of Fish Eye's blue hair. The half-fish slapped his hand away next, glaring at him.

"Don't touch me!" he warned.

Hawk Eye laughed. "Are you trying to say you don't want us?"

"We can't believe that," Tiger Eye said. "Not after the way you used to flirt with us so shamelessly."

"I didn't want this!" Fish Eye exclaimed.

"Then you shouldn't have led us to believe you did." Hawk Eye stroked Fish Eye's cheek with a forefinger. "You're too pretty for your own good, Fishie. And pretty little boys shouldn't tease their friends."

"I didn't!" Fish Eye insisted, tears filling his eyes.

Tiger Eye grabbed his arm, forcing him to face him. "You did! Do we have to extract your dream mirror and look into it for proof of what you want?!"

"You wouldn't!" the smaller boy whispered, wide-eyed.

Before Tiger Eye could answer, a bright flash of colour came between them and Fish Eye was suddenly lifted off his feet. He barely registered the hands under his armpits before they swung him far back and then left him, forcing him to somersault through the air. Another pair of hands caught his ankles and Fish Eye was swept down and then up again in a wide arc. At the highest point he was released, and flipped dizzily until caught and steadied by both arms, a solid surface beneath his feet once more. When his eyes stopped swirling and he was able to focus, he found himself on a tree branch, surrounded by colour in four familiar forms.

"The Amazoness Quartet!" he gasped.

"You keep quiet for now," red-haired Ves Ves advised.

"Yeah," agreed Jun Jun the tomboy, "you've caused yourself enough trouble."

"Hey!" Hawk Eye yelled from below as he and Tiger Eye caught up. "What do you girls think you're doing?"

"What does it look like, you Neanderthals?" asked Cere Cere with an indignant lift of her aristocratic eyebrow.

"We're taking him out of reach until you can control yourselves," finished Palla Palla, the smallest.

"This is none of your business!" Tiger Eye said angrily.

"It is now," Ves Ves magicked a whip into her hands and snapped it to strike by his feet. Tiger Eye jumped aside with a yelp.

"If you want a whip-fight, Ves Ves, I'll be happy to accommodate you!" he growled, producing his own whip.

"Another time I'll take you up on that," Ves Ves retorted. "But right now we're taking Fish Eye with us." She signaled to the others and the four of them leapt away through the trees with Fish Eye in tow.

\--

So this is where the Quartet have been all this time, Fish Eye thought as he looked around. A large treehouse near a clearing with a pretty stream in sight. It was a good twenty minutes from the territory the Trio usually inhabited, which explained why they didn't even know the girls were there.

Although initially grateful for their intervention, Fish Eye wondered now if he was any safer here in the Quartet's lair. These were the same girls who tried to kill he, Hawk Eye, and Tiger Eye at one time. Instead they had escaped the circus entirely, figuring the Quartet would be just as glad to have them gone as dead. Now they were all back in the Amazon and he was alone with their former enemies.

"What are you lookin' like that for?" Jun Jun demanded. "We ain't gonna eat ya!"

"Palla Palla likes fried fish!" the small blue Amazoness piped up.

"Oh, now I feel loaded with confidence." Fish Eye sighed.

"Relax, all right?" Cere Cere told him as she twirled a flower in her fingertips. "We bear no grudge against you."

"Actually, we owe you our thanks," Ves Ves remarked, handing Fish Eye a cool drink. "If it weren't for you guys leaving, we might never have done it ourselves."

"Zirconia-baba was ticked at losing you and took it out on us," Jun Jun sat back and put her arms behind her head. "We realized we were getting a raw deal and left."

"We're happier now, away from the circus," Cere Cere added. "It was a good decision."

"I'm glad," Fish Eye said. "We've been happier, too." He frowned. "Until today, that is."

"Yeah, that was something else, huh?" Ves Ves shook her head. "Imagine those perverts both trying to force themselves on you at once."

"No class," Cere Cere remarked.

"Palla Palla thinks they're inconsiderate," declared Palla Palla.

Fish Eye gazed down at the drink in his hand. "They've never acted like that before. In fact, they used to make fun of me for being interested in boys."

"Ha!" Jun Jun scoffed. "They probably wanted you all along, but being the machoistic peabrains they are, couldn't admit it to themselves, let alone each other or you."

"They could have admitted it today without putting their hands all over me," Fish Eye mumbled, rubbing his arms.

The girls exchanged a look, then Ves Ves plopped down in front of Fish Eye. "Okay, Fish Boy, first thing you gotta do is be honest with us and with yourself."

"A-About what?" the Changechild asked.

"About Hawk Eye and Tiger Eye, of course!" Jun Jun said in exasperation.

"You've flirted with them in the past," Palla Palla pointed out.

"But they never took me seriously!" Fish Eye exclaimed.

"So now they are," Cere Cere replied. "And you have to decide whether you'll take you seriously."

"Were you ever sincere when you flirted with them?" Jun Jun asked. "Or were you just teasing?"

Fish Eye's face burned. "I'm not a tease!"

"Then you're really attracted to them?" Palla Palla pressed.

"I ... I ...."

"Yes or no?" Ves Ves said. "It's not a hard question we're asking you here. Just answer it."

Fish Eye took a moment to calm himself and think clearly. Did he really have to consider his answer at all? He knew from the first moment he stood beside the two boys in front of Zirconia that he desired them. As they spent time together and got to know each other, he only wanted them more. When they rejected him at the circus, he'd accepted it, but not without a lot of pain and regret. Were there any residual feelings of need for them left, or had he long ago put those desires to rest?

"I want them," he admitted softly. "I guess I always will."

"Nothing wrong with that," Jun Jun said. "If you can teach them that touching you is only allowed when you say so."

"How can I do that?" Fish Eye asked. "They didn't listen when I tried to reason with them earlier."

"Then turn about's fair play." Ves Ves grinned wickedly.

\--

Damn those girls, anyway, Hawk Eye thought as he landed on a high tree branch. Using his powerful beak to preen his wings, he could only wonder what Fish Eye was thinking now. He hadn't protested when the Amazonesses took him away, so obviously his attempts at escape were genuine. Did Fish Eye hate him now? The thought made his heart ache. It wasn't only lust driving him to the little half-fish, he cared about him, too. Hadn't he thrown himself in front of Fish Eye when the Quartet's demon tried to run him through?

He caught sight of the tiger prowling below. With Tiger Eye hunting by scent below and himself scanning the jungle by air, they would surely catch up to the others before long. Even in full human form, Fish Eye retained a faint scent of fish that Tiger Eye's keen nose  
could find in the dark. Likewise, the Amazonesses couldn't hide from himself for long--their bright hair and costumes would stand out like beacons the moment they came out of cover.

The tiger looked up into the tree and transformed into the human Tiger Eye. "It won't be long now. Maybe we should plan some strategy."

Hawk Eye sailed down to land beside him and changed to his own human form. "I still can't see a thing. They must be in hiding."

"Fish Eye is no more than five minutes from here," Tiger Eye said firmly.

"Then we'd better decide how we're going to handle this," Hawk Eye leaned against the tree. "I don't want an all-out war with the Quartet over Fish Eye. They outnumber us, for one thing, plus Fishie might get hurt in the crossfire."

"We'll have to reason with him, I guess." Tiger Eye shrugged. "He can't hide with them forever. Besides, it's not like we're planning to hurt him or anything."

"It's not like we don't care about him, either, right?" Hawk Eye gave his friend a sideways glance. For all he knew, Tiger Eye was only interested in Fish Eye as a sex partner.

"Of course we care about him!" Tiger Eye said indignantly. He tossed his blonde hair. "We're the Amazon Trio, aren't we? The three of us were friends and partners long before any question of intimacy came up!"

Hawk Eye smiled with relief. He was about to respond when Tiger Eye turned his head sharply, sniffing the air.

"They're out in the open now. We'd better get going."

The two transformed back to their animal selves and followed the direction Tiger Eye's nose indicated.

\--

"This is it."

Hawk Eye and Tiger Eye, both in mid-way form, stood on the edge of a clearing near a stream. Across the clearing, the Quartet were lounging around different parts of the same tree. Jun Jun hung upside- down from one branch while Ves Ves practiced a hand-over-hand maneuver on another. Cere Cere swept back and forth on a vine fashioned like a swing, and Palla Palla sat at the base, playing some kind of marble game using nuts and stones.

"'Bout time you guys showed," Jun Jun remarked.

"Maybe their senses aren't as sharp away from the circus," Cere Cere commented.

"Actually, they're better than ever," Hawk Eye said, starting slowly across the clearing toward them. Tiger Eye stayed beside him, surveying the area with a slight frown.

"Is something wrong, Tiger Eye?" Ves Ves asked.

Tiger Eye stopped half-way across the clearing. Hawk Eye hesitated, looking at him questioningly.

"Where's Fish Eye?" the half-tiger asked the girls tightly.

"What?" Hawk Eye gasped. "He's not here?"

"The scent disappeared as soon as we arrived," Tiger Eye answered, his steel gaze still focused on the Quartet.

"Is that so?" Cere Cere asked.

"Imagine that." Ves Ves swung herself up to sit on the branch.

"It's not just moved, it's gone completely!" Tiger Eye snapped. "What have you done with him?!"

"Saved him from you, remember?" Jun Jun pointed out.

"You're the naughty ones who touched him without asking," Palla Palla said firmly.

"Animals," Ves Ves accused.

“Even if you are in heat, it's no excuse to treat a young man that way," Cere Cere remarked.

"In heat?!" Hawk Eye exclaimed. "How dare you?!"

"Don't worry, boys," Jun Jun said. "There might be hope for you yet."

"If Fish Eye so decides," Ves Ves added.

"How can he decide anything if he's not even here?!" Tiger Eye demanded.

A ring of swirling blue water opened in the sky overhead and Fish Eye dropped out of it in mid-way form. He landed before his two partners.

"One!" he said sharply.

Twin flat boards swung up from behind Hawk Eye and Tiger Eye to press against their backs.

"Two!" Fish Eye snapped.

Iron bands wrapped around the boys' wrists and ankles, locking them helplessly to the boards. The Quartet cheered.

"Fish Eye!" Hawk Eye cried. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Fish Eye said innocently. "I know you haven't forgotten this method we used for extracting the dream mirrors of our targets." He shot Tiger Eye a glare. "Especially as you recently threatened to do the same to me."

"Why would you want to look in our dream mirrors?!" Tiger Eye demanded. "To cause us pain for scaring you?"

Fish Eye laughed lightly. "Tigger, if I want to cause you pain, I can do so in far more interesting ways than simply looking in your dream mirror." A blood-red fingernail trailed down Tiger Eye's chest. "No, your dream mirrors will have to wait. I have another lesson to teach you first." The nail deftly cut through the material of Tiger Eye's crop-top.

"Hey!" the blonde protested. "What are you--?!" he stopped suddenly, noticing that the nail was drifting lower still, past his navel to the black trunks he wore over his striped tights. "Fish Eye, don't you dare!"

A musical giggle was his response as Fish Eye split the trunks and tights down the middle. The material slid off Tiger Eye's skin to hang around the top of his knee-high boots.

"Very nice," Fish Eye commented, eyes gliding over his friend's nude form.

"Thank you, now let me go!" Tiger Eye commanded.

"Ah ah," Fish Eye tapped him on the nose with a fingertip. "Watch your tone, tiger." He turned his gaze on Hawk Eye and began strolling toward him.

"Now, Fishie, don't do anything hasty," Hawk Eye said, unnerved by the mischievous gleam in the blue-haired boy's eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Fish Eye replied. "Nothing I do to either of you will be in haste. I intend to take my time." He stopped in front of Hawk Eye and split his clothes down the centre as he had Tiger Eye's.

"Ah, muscles." Fish Eye ran a hand over Hawk Eye's bare shoulder. "These arms might have felt nice around me if you'd only been a gentleman about it."

"Is that what this is about?" Hawk Eye stared at him. "You're embarrassing us like this because we didn't formally approach you about our interest? This is the jungle, Fish Eye!"

Fish Eye met his stare with a glare of his own. "Survival of the fittest, is that it? The strong survive and the weak take what they get?" He toyed with Hawk Eye's left nipple, watching in fascination as it hardened under his fingers. "I'm not a prize to be won, boys. In fact, I'd say you two are my reward for a well-planned trap. And now you'll learn what it's like to feel an uninvited touch on your body."

Hawk Eye hissed as Fish Eye leaned over to close his mouth on the hardened nipple. He shut his eyes, enjoying the tingle of pleasure that spread out from the area. While Fish Eye suckled, his left hand drifted over Hawk Eye's stomach and further still, brushing against his softened penis. Hawk Eye felt as if a bolt of electric current had jolted him, dulling only briefly before the hand returned, this time lingering for a couple of soft strokes. Hawk Eye groaned and arched against Fish Eye's fingers, but the board held him fast.

Tiger Eye watched Fish Eye increase the pressure of his hand on Hawk Eye's staff, while at the same time reducing the work on his nipple to teasing licks of his tongue. The half-hawk had closed his eyes but was still reacting bodily to Fish Eye's ministrations. Tiger Eye felt his own penis twitch in envy and wondered if he were to receive the same treatment. If this was what Fish Eye considered punishment for their actions, Tiger Eye hoped to be disciplined more often.

Fish Eye switched gears again as he moved to Hawk Eye's right nipple. The firmness of his hand left the now-hardened penis and glided over his hip, sliding between the board and Hawk Eye's bare bottom. He rewarded the nipple with tantalizing licks and light nips before covering it with his mouth, his hand stroking the sensitive undercurve of Hawk Eye's rear. The pink-haired Changechild released another groan, aching for Fish Eye's attention to return to his member. He knew Tiger Eye was watching, not to mention the Quartet, but he didn't care. If he could only get free he'd throw Fish Eye to the ground and bury himself deep within him regardless of any witnesses.

Fish Eye glanced up at him and smiled as if suspecting his thoughts. "Impatient, Hawk Eye? Then I'll just speed things up a bit." Gracefully lowering himself to his knees, the pretty half-fish nuzzled his face against Hawk Eye's pubic hair, his cheek brushing against length of him. Hawk Eye bucked forward insistently, bumping Fish Eye across the bridge of the nose so that he fell back on his haunches.

"Well!" Fish Eye exclaimed while the Quartet giggled.

"Think he's trying to tell you something?" Jun Jun called out.

"Indeed I do, but he'll just have to wait until I'm ready." Fish Eye righted himself once more and gave Hawk Eye a gentle smack on the hip. "Behave yourself!"

Damn him, Hawk Eye thought, gritting his teeth. How could one little half-fish virgin know exactly how to make heat rush through his body with the speed of light? Even that one chastising slap had given him a shot of adrenalin that made him want once again to leap on someone. Preferably a small, blue-haired someone with fish-scale hands and a devilish look in his eyes.

That intended someone was now teasing his staff, running a single fingertip up and down its length.

"So soft and yet so firm." Fish Eye continued the maddening finger-stroke with one hand while drawing the other up underneath. Hawk Eye inhaled sharply as he felt those invisible fingers explore his testicles. Fish Eye smiled when Hawk Eye's response was to once again thrust his hips forward.

"Patience, now," he murmured, then lowered his head. Hawk Eye froze at feeling Fish Eye's tongue lick the tip of his staff. Oh yes, he begged silently. Please!

But Fish Eye wasn't ready. He ran his tongue from the tip to the root, then back again. The second time he carefully angled the penis so he could lick its length from underneath, then began to lap at the sensitive globes.

Tiger Eye watched Hawk Eye squirm and groan, unable to believe that Fish Eye was capable of performing such an act. Yet, the evidence was right beside him, in the sweat trickling over Hawk Eye's tortured expression and the way in which he strained toward Fish Eye. The little Changechild ignored him, focusing solely on his task, which seemed to be to work Hawk Eye up into a frenzy of need.

"Fish ... Eye ...," Hawk Eye's moan was a plea, his hips twisting uselessly.

"Sorry," Fish Eye said lightly, getting to his feet. "You'll have to wait a while for me to finish--if I finish."

Hawk Eye let out a frustrated shout that sounded vaguely like the screech of his raptor self. Tiger Eye would have felt sorry for him ... if Fish Eye wasn't heading his way with an amused half-smile on his pretty face.

"Hi Tigger. Miss me?"

"Fish Eye, don't," Tiger Eye said warily. Watching Hawk Eye's body played like scales on a piano, rising and falling in pitch and fever, had been bad enough. He was no longer envious of the attention his partner had received, now that he knew Fish Eye's intent was to leave them cruelly unsatisfied.

"Don't?" Fish Eye repeated, blinking innocently. "Why, I seem to remember saying that to you and Hawk Eye as you attempted to molest me. You didn't heed my words then, why should I heed yours now?"

"You wanted us," Tiger Eye insisted, then regretted it as the blue eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Wanting your attention is not the same as wanting both of you to rape me," Fish Eye said evenly, then shrugged. "Even if such a thing would have proved fun, I'd prefer to be in on it as a willing participant rather than a mere target for your lust."

"So let us go, Fishie," Tiger Eye cajoled. "We won't make that mistake again."

"I'm sure Hawk Eye won't," Fish Eye glanced over his shoulder at the still-erect Changechild, pathetically pumping his hips at nothing but air. "But you're another story." Fish Eye turned toward him and before he could respond, the smaller boy was crushing his lips under his own. Considering what he'd just witnessed, Tiger Eye knew he shouldn't have been shocked, but even so, his eyes flew open in surprise. Fish Eye's lips were warm and moist on his, and he could feel the Changechild's slender frame pressed against him. His penis came to life again, enjoying the closeness of Fish Eye's body even as his mouth was held captive. Fish Eye slipped his tongue between his lips and probed suggestively, then began rubbing his body slowly against Tiger Eye. A purr of enjoyment sounded in the half-tiger's throat and he ached to embrace the feisty bundle of mischief that tempted him. He took small satisfaction in realizing that Fish Eye, too, was becoming aroused by the close contact, and hoped that meant he'd fare better than Hawk Eye had.

Unfortunately, Fish Eye seemed to realize it, as well, and quickly put a stop to it. He broke off the kiss and stepped back, his hands on Tiger Eye's shoulders as he glanced down. Not only was Tiger Eye's member hard and reddening, but his own was straining against the blue material of his bodysuit.

"Oh dear, shame on me." Fish Eye laughed. "I'd better be careful or I'll end up punishing myself worse than you two."

"Or you could let me go and we can do something about both our need," Tiger Eye whispered hopefully.

Fish Eye shook his head. "I think not." He lowered himself to his knees and wrapped one scaled hand around Tiger Eye's length, winning a groan from him. That groan was followed by a deeper one as he felt Fish Eye take the tip of him into his mouth. He thrust his hips forward, but Fish Eye anticipated that and moved back at the same time, wagging a chastising finger at Tiger Eye.

Hawk Eye watched in agony as Fish Eye suckled the tip of Tiger Eye's penis the way he'd worked on his nipples. He wasn't sure whether to feel envious or relieved. It was torturous enough having Fish Eye lick his member clean as a popsicle stick and then to slurp on his testicles like they were jawbreakers. He didn't know if he could stand having the half-fish actually take his staff into his mouth and then not follow through.

Which was exactly what happened to Tiger Eye now. Fish Eye had noticed how deep a red Tiger Eye's length had become and the way it quivered with the need for release. That meant he was done, and he rose to his feet dabbing at his lips with a magically-produced handkerchief.

Tiger Eye was enraged. "Fish Eye, you get your ass back down there and finish what you started!" he yelled, straining and bucking with his hips.

"Don't you ever say 'please', Tigger?" Fish Eye replied. "Where were you born, in the jungle?" He smiled over at Hawk Eye and began to approach him.

"Oh no ...," the half-hawk groaned.

"Now is that nice?" Fish Eye bent over to examine Hawk Eye's penis, which had started to lag a bit during the interval spent with Tiger Eye. He tapped it a couple of times and it stiffened again. "Good," he approved, "but we can do even better." He knelt and slipped his mouth over Hawk Eye's member.

Hawk Eye responded immediately, thrusting hard. He was almost surprised when Fish Eye didn't pull back as he had with Tiger Eye. Instead, Fish Eye slipped his arms around his hips and drew even more of him into his mouth. Hawk Eye threw back his head, not caring that he'd knocked it against the board, and began pumping his hips forward. Fish Eye clung to him firmly, allowing him to draw back and forth inside his mouth, nudging at the back of his throat. Not long now, Hawk Eye thought gratefully, just a little more ....

Fish Eye released him and stood up, hopping back over to Tiger Eye. Hawk Eye yelled every human curse word he'd ever heard, and although the Quartet gasped and giggled, Fish Eye ignored him. His blue-haired partner was too busy blowing Tiger Eye again, only this time, he took him as firmly into his mouth and throat as he had Hawk Eye.

Within moments, Fish Eye could stand back and admire the painful purple erections of both his friends, their rears banging against the boards behind them as they thrust repeatedly at nothing.

"Would you both like me to relieve you of your pain now?" he asked politely.

"YES!" they cried desperately.

"And if I do so I have your word of honour that you'll listen when I say 'no' in the future?"

"YES!"

Fish Eye nodded acceptance and dropped to his knees before Hawk Eye. The half-hawk moaned in gratitude as his engorged member was drawn into Fish Eye's mouth once more and he began to suck in earnest. It took only moments for his seed to erupt down Fish Eye's throat, but the smaller Changechild continued to pull with his lips until he was sure Hawk Eye was spent. He then darted over to Tiger Eye and suckled him next, fondling the soft sacs of his testicles as he did so. Tiger Eye pumped against him, quickly exploding in great spurts that Fish Eye drank down fully. He sighed with relief as the blue-haired boy withdrew and stood to kiss his cheek.

"You'll let us go now, won't you, Fishie?" Hawk Eye asked softly as Fish Eye kissed him next.

"Of course I will," Fish Eye agreed with a smile. "After I do one last thing." He stepped back and looked at the two of them seriously.

"Three!"

Hawk Eye and Tiger Eye screamed in unison as their dream mirrors were extracted by the spellforce of Fish Eye's command. They hung limply from their bonds, exhausted by the additional assault on their already weary bodies.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but I feel it's necessary," Fish Eye told them. "I already know how where I stand concerning the two of you. I love you, I always have. If you'd given me any sort of encouragement, I'd have pleasured you willingly long ago. Your attack on me took me by surprise and confused me. I need to know if you dream of a future for us beyond the moment's gratification." He stepped up to Hawk Eye's dream mirror and stuck his head inside. Hawk Eye cried out in pain at having his dreams intimately scrutinized, slouching again as Fish Eye withdrew.

"Hmm," Fish Eye murmured thoughtfully, chewing on a thumbnail. He glanced at Hawk Eye curiously, then walked over to Tiger Eye.

The half-tiger howled when Fish Eye searched his dream mirror, similarly hanging in weary submission when it was over. Fish Eye stared at him strangely, looking back toward Hawk Eye.

“What is it, Fish Eye?" Palla Palla piped up. "What did you see?"

Fish Eye snapped his fingers and his friends' bodies absorbed their dream mirrors once more. The boards and bands holding them prisoner disappeared, and they fell forward onto the ground. Fish Eye knelt by them, stroking their hair tenderly.

"I saw dreams of love," he said softly. "Beautiful and sweet, with days and nights of both passion and tenderness."

"So down deep they really wanted what you wanted?" Jun Jun said.

Fish Eye nodded. "They just didn't know how to express it. We are, after all, primarily animals. Love wasn't taught in the Dead Moon Circus, we all had to learn that on our own."

"I do love you, Fishie," Hawk Eye said, pushing himself into a sitting position with his strong arms.

"So do I," Tiger Eye added, looking up at him earnestly. "I'm sorry I didn't say so sooner."

"Me too," Hawk Eye agreed. "If I'd thought before acting ...."

Fish Eye silenced him with a finger on his lips. "Ssh, it's all right now. I've seen your true dreams and they mirror my own." He hugged them. "I love you."

The Quartet watched in amusement as the three boys embraced.  
"Won't that kind of love triangle be awkward?" Ves Ves remarked.

"Yeah!" Jun Jun agreed. "They'll fight over you!"

"Oh, I don't think so." Fish Eye grinned mischievously. "Not considering the erotic dreams I saw them having about each other!"

\--

(1997)

Sailor Moon characters (C) Naoko Takeuchi

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
